<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking Out for You by Rohirrim_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859694">Looking Out for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer'>Rohirrim_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, Athlete Kristoff, F/M, One Shot, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years as an ATC for the Arendelle Vikings, Anna likes to think she has her job down to a science....key word being she likes to think that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking Out for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/gifts">ahtohallan_calling</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the hell?” He threw his helmet down onto the ground when they’d made it to the locker room. He didn’t even wait to make it to the Athletic Training Room to turn on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just pull me out of a game like that!” He’s shouting, long blonde hair dripping sweat into his eyes and flinging through the air as he spun to confront her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell I can’t. It’s my job!” She doesn’t cower before him, despite the foot and some change he has on her. He’s using it to his advantage now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, it’s your job. To be impartial. To be a medical professional. Not to let your feelings get in the way and pull me out at the first sign of danger.” She’s stunned for a moment. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>what? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s already turned away, digging in his locker, ignoring her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My what?” It comes out a whisper, but in the quiet of the nearly empty locker room, deep underneath the stadium, it sounds like a roar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Anna. You’re in love with me.” He tosses over his shoulder. It lands hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-” She’s stunned. Truly. Trying to gather her thoughts is like trying to catch dandelion seeds in the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” She finally comes up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for this. Clear me to play.” He turns on her to demand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the first time he’s ever tried to bully her this way before, sure they’ve butted heads, argued even, but he’s never told her what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit the fuck down.” She commanded coldly. He looks for a moment like he might not comply, like he was going to grab his helmet and march back out against her orders. He sits though, like a child who’s been told to go to time out, sullen and bitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about my own feelings am I? Let me tell you about my feelings when I’m on the sidelines, watching you play. Cataloguing every hit that you take. Calculating force and speed. Watching the way that you walk, the way that you move for any sign of injury. I do my job so that when you get off that field, you have something to get off for. So that the woman you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> end up with, doesn’t end up with a punch-drunk husband she’ll have to take care of for the rest of her life. So that one day, when you have a little girl, she will have a daddy who remembers her and how her teddy bear takes his tea every morning. I’m thinking about giving you a life after the game-so you don’t have to. So you can go out there and play your best. You don’t stress about the hits because I do. I spend every moment anticipating your worst fears, so you don’t have to. So don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to tell me that I’m not doing my job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s heaving by the time she’s done, a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. He’s not even looking at her at first, just staring at the floor, until she stops. His eyes go up to meet hers and for one moment, her anger melts away. She looks at those honey brown eyes and for a second, all is forgiven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half time is called and the rest of the players stream into the locker room behind them. They stand, awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed in the tense situation. Mattias, the head ATC, has pushed his way to the front. He stands with arms folded across his chest and a stern expression on his face. He cocks his head toward his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're benched Bjorgman. Deal with it.” He looked for a moment like he might say something else, but she doesn’t give him the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She follows Mattias into his office. He takes Bjorgman’s side. It doesn’t matter that what he did was technically sexual harassment. Her outburst had been, “unprofessional” and “uncalled for”. She’s suspended. She won’t be able to come to work for a week, luckily it’s not without pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes straight to her office after he dismisses her and gets to work. As long as she’s busy, she can stave off the tears in her eyes. So she writes up an extremely detailed plan for Kristoff’s partially torn hamstring. She also sighted his slight ankle twist she’d seen at the end of the first quarter. She’s also been working on his left shoulder, something she didn’t bother to tell him but focussed on in treatments. He tended to get crossbody chain issues. Whoever they assigned to him wouldn’t know any of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the weekly plan was done she printed it out, complete with spreadsheets and placed it in Kristoff’s binder, she looked around her little office. She tries to see if there was anything she needed to take with her, given that she wouldn’t be back for a week. Instead, she ends up focusing on the little troll doll Kristoff had gotten her as a joke. They’d been talking during rehab one day and she’d let slip how creepy she’d found them as a kid. The next day she’d come in to find the little guy in her office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gathers up her bag and braces herself at the door. She yanked it open and marched on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game had ended so she now has to walk through the men stripping their equipment off and heading for showers to reach her target. Kristoff’s stretched out on a training table, on his belly and one of the more junior trainers is taking a look at his injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perks up when he sees her, starts to lift himself like he’s going to say something, but she ignores him and goes straight for the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s his charts and treatment records. I’ve written out a plan for the week. You can email me if you have any questions.” She’s matter of fact. She doesn’t want questions or worse, pity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really suspended?” The other trainer whispers in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s about to answer when Kristoff launches up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got suspended!” He’s indignant. It’s almost funny. Almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s fighting back tears and she doesn’t have it in her to fight them for much longer, so instead she responds to the other trainer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Everything you need is here, so the transition should go smoothly.” She hands over the binder to him and turns to leave. She’s lost the fight to her tears and they’re flowing freely as she pushes past a few players. Sven gives her a concerned look, moves to comfort her, but she veers away, through the doors that led to the corridor to the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna!” She heard behind her. “Anna wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows his voice. Would know it in her sleep. She’s spent the last two years as his assigned ATC and she’s spent almost as long as his friend. Which is why his accusations hurt so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna, please. Please, I need to apologize.” His begging is almost enough to break her. Her steps falter, but she doesn’t let herself stop moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t need to hear it.” She calls back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you do.” He sure thought he knew a lot about her didn’t he. “I didn’t mean it, any of it, and I’m sorry. Those accusations? I didn’t make them because I thought you weren’t doing your job Anna.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure sounded like it.” She ignores the way his voice sounds wrecked, like it always does after a game of shouting over the noise in the stands. This is different though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said it because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” This does make her stop in her tracks. She came to a halt so fast she almost lost her balance. “I wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you to love me. I want you to care if I get hurt. I want you to be the one I come home to safe and sound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to him now, has to see his face. Has to know what his eyes look like when he says the words. Needs to search for a sign that he’s really hers. If she wants him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me right now?” She can’t make herself believe it. She’s been through a lot in the last couple hours and she can’t take another disappointment. Doesn’t dare let herself believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Anna I love you. I have for a long time.” His eyes looked like-looked like everything that is Kristoff and</span>
  <em>
    <span> wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got suspended.” She says slowly. Like this might change something. She’s suspended because he’d accused her of not being impartial when he’s the definition of a conflict of interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’ll talk to Mattias and coach about it. I was way outta line. I’ll have them transfer you to another player, so you don’t have to work with me anymore.” She knows what he’s saying. They can pretend it never happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” That isn’t what she wants. She can’t go back. Not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I need to make this right. You deserve to have things made right.” He takes a limping step forward, hand reaching out in treaty. She wants to take it. Even if she knows it’s a subconscious gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said don’t.” She doesn’t want him to go back either. Doesn’t want him to find someone else. To have a little girl that looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>but doesn’t look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you still want to work with me everyday knowing I’m in love with you?” He spells it out, clear and plain, like she doesn’t know what she’s asking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I mean, I don’t know if it’s allowed, but-” She imagines that working with someone your involved with is a little more than frowned upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He takes a step back, she’s caught him so far off guard. It’s not what she wants, she wants him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m in love with you, you asshole!” In hindsight, she hadn’t meant for it to come out quite so-well-honest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>